Dark Shadow
by Ischa
Summary: [ON HIATUS][REPOSTED!] What happens when everything goes upside down because of a little dare...WARNINGS! OOCness, AU, OC, weirdness, DRUGS, Bi ness, gayness, and other things that make people queasy :P...PairingsInuKag, MirSan, SessRin, KouAya, OCOC
1. A Secret

Author's Note: Okay peoples! This is the edited version of _Dark Shadow_! The edited version of chapter 2 will be out soon, so keep your underwear straight... So if you are new, enjoy! And if you are a loyal reader who has read the older version then...Enjoy! You loyal readers are way ahead of everyone, but read because I might have changed a few things...

* * *

_Chapter 1- "A Secret"_

A loud piercing sound came from a black with neon numbers, alarm clock. A cream color hand with blue messed up nail polish reached out from black covers and sheets to slam the alarm clock quiet. The sheets were pulled back and a girl with black midnight hair and brown eyes sat on her bed, while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She got up from the bed and yawn while she stretch her body out from the weird position it was in a few minutes ago. Her name was Higurashi, Kagome, (16 years old).

Kagome walked out of the steaming shower and wiped the fog from the mirror to see herself. She brushed her hair down and put on her makeup: black eyeliner all around the eyes, clear lip-gloss, and mascara along with blue eye shadow.

"There we go," Kagome went towards her closet and pulled out a black tank top, which she covered with a black and blue outlined hoodie; some jeans and her plain black Vans shoes. Going towards her drawer she put on her silver rings and silver earrings, along with some rubber bracelets and a black studded one, that she put on her right arm while the others were on her left.

Running down the stairs, Kagome went to the kitchen and grabbed the toast that popped out of the toaster, while she read the note that her mother left on the counter:

_'Kagome, _

_I have gone grocery shopping with Grandpa. Please take your brother, Souta, to school for me. I'll be home before you come back from school._

_Mama,'_

"Ooh, I hope she buys me those chocolate cupcakes," Kagome lifted her book bag with her right hand and swung it over her shoulder. Opening the garage door, she walked towards a black and silver Ninja motorcycle. After she opens the garage door, she sat on it, feeling the smooth texture under her hand.

"Hello, baby. Time to take you out on a ride," revving up the engine while pushing down on the breaks; Kagome called out for her brother to hurry up.

"I'm going!"

Souta ran up to Kagome and jumped on behind his sister; wrapping his arms around her snugly.

"Hey, sis."

"Yea?"

"When you go to pick Sango up, can you say 'hi' to Kohaku for me?"

"Sure thing, bud," with those last words, Kagome let go of the breaks and sped off onto the street. Turning around for a second to close the garage with remote control.

**

* * *

**

Kagome parked out front of the complex that her best friend in the world, Sango Taijiya (17 years old), lived in. She revved up the engine once again to show that she was there waiting for the girl.

"Hurry up, Sango!"

The door open and in its frame there was a girl with long brown hair that was in a high ponytail, held by a black srunchie. She was wearing a black _Viva La Bam_ hoodie and red plaid Capri's that had a few straps around it and some chains. She wore this along with her black and red Converse.

"Dude, I'm going. Sheesh, take a chill pill," Sango swung her leg over and behind Kagome and did the same procedure that Souta did a couple minutes ago.

"I would if there ever was such a thing."

"Yeah, there is. Up your ass."

"Hardy har har. You're so funny, Sango."

"Hm, what can I say? It's a gift," the both of them started laughing at their jokes of each other.

"Oh yeah. My brother says 'hi' to Kohaku."

"I'll tell him later.'

"'Kay."

Kagome revved the engine more, let go of the brakes, and sped down the street. Except this time she didn't turn back to close the garage.

**

* * *

**

There was two people standing in the school parking lot, like some other students, trying to get away the mass confusion of everyone trying to find their friends to talk about their weekend and what new trends there was. Except these two were not only talking to each other about the weekend they were also holding hands and were up close to each other.

One of them was a guy with waist length silver white hair that was loose with a black and white bandana over it and was wearing a white muscle shirt along with some blue jeans and black shoes. A beaded black and white bracelet was on his left arm while the other one had a rubber band. His gold amber eyes were glazed over with boredom, as he stared off to space, not listening to his girlfriend, Kikyou Miko (17 years old), who was talking about what she learned from her grandmother who was a priestess.

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha Taisho (17 years old) looked at Kikyou taking in her appearance. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt that was really tight along the chest area and a navy skirt that almost reached mid-thigh; along with calve high black boots. Her reddish lipstick shined with the light of the sun, and her dark brown eyes looked at him with annoyance from her long lashes and blue eye shadow.

"You haven't been listening me for a while now. What's--" Kikyou was cut off from her sentence, as she looked over to her left. Inuyasha followed her movement and saw Kagome and Sango parking the motorcycle they were riding into the lot.

"Those filthy and disgusting punks. I hope they all rot in hell!"

Inuyasha didn't pay attention to Kikyou's tantrum, as he looked at Miroku Houshi (17 years old) walk up to Sango and grabbed her ass. The events that followed were pretty quick, as Miroku got slapped by his victim and fell on the floor. He silently chuckled at their antics. _'Every day it's the same thing and every day the same thing happens...the never ending cycle of life...'_

"...I will never let him touch me that way! Those punks don't even have respect for themselves!"

"I think we should go in," Inuyasha said, grabbing Kikyou's hand and pulling her along with him. "Before the "disgusting punks" come near us, hm?" Inuyasha saw Kikyou's eyes light up with happiness of him trying to protect her from the very people she hated.

"Okay!" She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha nodded his head and continue to walk towards what everyone besides the geeks called "_Hell"._

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Sango both got off Kagome's bike and stretched out their legs. Kagome saw from the corner of her eye, Miroku creeping up behind Sango, but thought to ignore him. He was wearing a white shirt with _Volcom_ in black letters in the front and khaki cargo pants along with brown _Audio_ skater shoes. His black hair was pulled back in a small ponytail at the back of his neck, with his bangs coming out in the front. He had two small gold earrings on his right ear and one on his left that he got as a birthday present from his foster dad. His violet eyes were full mirth and mischief.

"Well-HENTAI!"

SLAP!

"Damn, Sango, you didn't have to hit him that hard," Kagome scratched her chin and sighed. She lowered herself to get a better look at Miroku face noticing the big red impression that Sango's hand had left. After a second at looking at her friend's face, she felt something rubbing her butt. A tick formed at the top of her forehead, as she grew angry.

"Okay, maybe you did have to hit him that hard..."

SLAP!

"Humph!" Kagome turned around and walked off behind her friend. Miroku got up slowly, trying not to fall from the dizziness he felt and then calmly walked after Sango and Kagome. As he went up the stairs to the entrance of the school, he went right passed Inuyasha and gave him a questioning look, while the boy shook his head "no" to the unvoiced question.

They did this without anyone noticing.

**

* * *

**

**Well, this is the first edited chapter of DS and I think I did a swell job...XP...Please review and tell me if you like the change? All right? All right.**


	2. Strange Behaviours

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter 2. If anyone has notice I've taken out the other chapters so it wouldn't look weird with these being finished and the others not. So… I've changed some things around so that everyone knows.**

* * *

**Dark Shadow**

_Chapter 2- "Strange Behaviors"_

In the crowded school of Shikon High, everyone was rushing towards their lockers, classes, and friends before the late bell rang for class. Girls went to the bathrooms to fix their hair and/or make-up, sharing juicy gossip they had gotten over the weekend or that morning. Guys went to their lockers, getting their books and other things they might need for later on in the day. The students who were into school were already in class, ready to go. Punks and Goths were slowly and gradually entering class along with the Preps and Jocks.

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were in already in their first period, in the back with their friends. Kagome talked to a girl with dark brown hair that reached up to her hips, and big chocolate eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top with a fairy on it and a long sleeve fishnet shirt underneath; a short black and pink checker skirt and pink and black high top converse. Her name was Rin Yaida (16 years old).

There was a girl and a guy next to Rin, talking to one another and holding each other's hands. The girl had red hair in two ponytails with black flower clips, and green eyes. She was dressed in a black hoodie, a black and white plaid skirt, along with high stockings that went up to her thighs and black Vans. Her name was Ayame Wakatsuki and the young man next to her was her boyfriend, Kouga Takashi. The tan skinned boy had aqua blue eyes and long black hair that he had in a high ponytail, along with a black headband. He wore a black shirt with white lettering that said "You had me at Hell No.", black Dickies shorts and completely black high top converse.

Miroku was still rubbing his cheek, even after the whole ordeal. "Ow."

"I can't believe that you did it again, " Kouga said shaking his head. "You're a disgrace to mankind, man."

"You know she likes it," Miroku started rubbing Sango's ass again, making the girl's face turn red with either anger or embarrassment. Any way was fine because she hit Miroku on the same spot she hit last time.

"Owww!" Miroku was on the floor rubbing his cheek even more so. Then he smirked. "You must like rough."

BONK!

"OWWW!" Miroku was now rubbing his cheek AND his head.

"That's what you get for your wandering hands," Ayame said while Rin giggled in agreement and Kagome nodded her head.

Miroku gave her a look, but then was distracted by something else as he looked over to another place besides where they were. Kagome followed his glaze, intrigued in what could have gotten his attention (which was hard for someone since he only focused on Sango's and others bottoms) and her eyes widen with disbelief. Miroku wasn't looking somewhere else, he was _grinning at someone_. That person shook his head in disgrace and grinned back at Miroku. The person noticed her looking and turned away. He scratched his bandana and started drawing circles on his arm, doing it out of an old habit that she had noticed he had taken upon since she saw him their beginning year at school. Kagome looked back at Miroku and noticed that the boy wasn't grinning anymore; instead he had a serious face filled with worry.

_'Something is going between Inuyasha and Miroku...I wonder what it is?'_

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha was looking at the little group that Miroku and Kagome were hanging out with. He smirked when he saw that Miroku had gotten slap yet once _again_ by that Sango chick. _'Stupid lecher,'_ he thought at his friend's behavior. Yes, they were friends. Had been since they were toddlers along with someone else that he forgets about because of the painful memories that came with it. He chuckled remembering how one day when they were hanging out together during the weekends past that Miroku said that he liked getting hit by _Sango._ Miroku just loved being roughen up by **his** girl.

When he noticed that said person was looking him, he started to grin at the perverted man; knowing he knew the true reason of why he grabbed Sango's butt. Shaking his head, his eyes fell over the person who was right behind Miroku and turned away. It was Kagome Higurashi, his rival and enemy and she was staring at him with disbelief at what she was witnessing. Getting nervous, Inuyasha scratched his covered _ears._ Yes, Inuyasha had ears on the top of head, covered by the bandanas that he always wears. Inuyasha was not a ordinary person. Actually, he was a demon, or at least part. He was technically a hanyou, half human and half demon. But he never did liked telling anyone of this secret, besides Miroku who already knew since a few days after they met when they were little. Still not daring to glance back, he started pulling on the rubber band that was on his arm and snapping it back to his wrist. Enjoying the slight sting it gave him. _'Gotta hold on...It's been week, you can continue this record...'_

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was jerked out of the slight trance he was under, when he heard the sound of his name being yelled. "Huh?"

"Did you not just hear me, babe?" Kikyou asked.

"Um. Sorry, sweetie,"

Oh, how Inuyasha **hated** calling his girlfriend pet names that sounded pathetic. _Especially_ in public.

"We're going to a club tonight, you coming with?" asked a girl with short black hair that was put up in a messy bun with her bangs in the front and unique red eyes. She was wearing a red Chinese shirt, a black skirt that also reached mid-thigh like Kikyou's and black slippers. The girl had green beaded dangling earrings hanging from her ears and light red eye shadow to match her shirt. A fan that opens up easily was in her hand, tapping the side of her face. Her name was Kagura Wakashi (17 years old).

Pondering for a moment on whether or not he should go, Inuyasha looked at his arm thoughtfully. _'Maybe just tonight...'_ Inuyasha mentally sighed. _'It'll put off my record though.'_

"No, I don't feel much up to dancing today. Maybe some other time?" Inuyasha looked at everyone in the group faces, only to find that Kikyou seem to be unhappy at his pronouncement.

"But-"

"No buts, Kikyou," Inuyasha said sternly, looking at her straight in the eye. "I've already made my decision. I just don't feel up to it tonight. Don't worry," Inuyasha said on a lighter and softer tone. "I'll make it up to you."

Noticing that class was about to begin. Kikyou nodded, smiled seductively, and went to her seat that was on the other side of the room, but still able to see him. Inuyasha watched her go, and then when no one was looking, he pulled out a pair of scissors. Carefully (since they were sharp), he open the blades and touched the cutting edge and tip with his finger. Not even a second after he had done that, the teacher had came and took the object out of his hands. Inuyasha looked up in shocked.

"I'll be taking these, since they seem to be taking up much more of your time than necessarily, " with that, the teacher walked up to his desk, dropped the scissors in his drawer, never to be seen again, and continued on his lesson.

"Ooh, goody-goody just got in trouble, " some people smirked and laugh silently at the snide remark that Kagome had said.

Inuyasha just ignored her and everyone else, as he glared at the teacher. He knew for a fact that if it were some other student that had been playing with those scissors, they wouldn't have them taken away from them so urgently. Well, that had to be consider that most kids didn't have all their teachers plus the principal and counselor, knowing some dreadful secret about yourself and wanting to keep you and the other students safe from any harm.

"What's your mother gonna think of you when she finds out that you are behaving bad, Inuyasha?" Sango snickered. Inuyasha felt the rage build up inside him as he tried to ignore what Kagome and Sango were saying. **_Nobody_** messed with his mother, but instead of lashing out, like he normally would and get himself in more trouble, he kept quiet. Pulling the rubber band so far and tight, to make sure it hurt when it hit its mark. Inuyasha let go.

Inuyasha didn't notice, nor did anyone else, the worry look that Miroku gave him, as he stared at the big, red, welt on his wrist that had been left from the rubber band's attack on his skin there. Enjoying the pain as it lasted.

**

* * *

**

During lunchtime, everyone went to their designated tables that they had been sitting in since the beginning of term started. A few were fighting over who seat belonged to who and others hurriedly went to the pizza line, trying to get there first before anyone, so they can have a sliced of pizza before they sold out, as they always did at the end of the day.

Inuyasha was sitting with the regular people he sat with everyday: Kikyou, Kagura, and two others. A boy and a girl named Naraku (19 years old) and Kanna (18 years old) Wakashi. Kanna was Kagura's elder sister, even though she was smaller and they barely looked alike and Naraku was their cousin on their father's side. Kanna had white platinum hair, much lighter than Inuyasha's and dark black eyes. She was wearing a white kimono, showing off her heritage of being Japanese and white sandals. Naraku resemble more of Kagura with his long black wavy hair that reached past his waist and those remarkable red eyes. He wore a dark purple dress shirt and black slacks along with some black shoes.

They sat not too far, (nor too near), to where Kagome was sitting with her friends and Kikyou decided to show her disgust at that moment, as she watched the group eat their food.

"Ugh! They can't even eat properly!" Kikyou said horrified. "They're making me sick to my stomach!" she pushed her tray far away from her.

"The pervert, Miroku, grabbed my ass today in the hall," Kagura said, ignoring the chuckled she heard from her side, that was from Naraku, at her annoyance. "I think he might like me!"

"Well, Miroku doesn't really mean it," Inuyasha between bites of his _Ramen_ noodles that he had heated up from the cafeteria's microwave in the kitchen. He looked up when he felt that all eyes were on him. "What?" Now thinking back to what he said, he knew "what", but he asked the question anyways.

"How do you know that?" Kagura asked with a raised eyebrow. She placed the tip of her fan on her chin.

Inuyasha gulped. "Um...Me and him were in the same 2nd grade class together... and so was... Ka…Kagome..."

"Oh! My poor baby!" Kikyou scooted closer to him and started rubbing his back. "You had to suffer since you were little with those damn punks!"

Feeling awkward at revealing that bit of information, Inuyasha made up an excuse in his mind to get out of there. "Um, I gotta use the bathroom," He got up and left while Kikyou watched him go.

"He must be sick," Kanna whispered. "He hasn't been himself lately."

On the other side of the cafeteria, Miroku watched Inuyasha leave his table in a rush to the bathroom, which was not typical for the young man. Something was up. He kept following Inuyasha with his eyes, until he couldn't anymore because Kagome had gotten in his way. She had a bowl of pudding in her hand along with a smirk on her face and was headed straight for Inuyasha.

"What is she doing?" he asked.

"What? You weren't paying attention?" Kouga said in disbelief.

"Kagome gonna spill some pudding on Inuyasha!" Rin squealed in delight. Miroku ignored her usual outburst and watched with everyone else, how Kagome _accidentally_ spilled the pudding on Inuyasha's jeans and the lower part of his white shirt.

"Oh! I'm _so_ sorry," Kagome said as she feigns politeness.

"Yeah. Whatever. Mhm," Inuyasha said as he continued his earlier path to the bathroom. Now with a actual reason.

Kagome stood there in shock. Inuyasha **never **let down a challenge and Kagome was sure enough presenting one with her little pudding plan. Something must've been up. She didn't noticed until she sat back down in her seat that Miroku wasn't there with them.

"Where's Miroku?"

"He went to the bathroom," Ayame answered.

"Oh," Something is definitely up, she thought as she looked at the door to the boy's bathroom.

**

* * *

**

**Well there's the second chapter! I've changed some of the wording and rewrote some scenes. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
